Hooking applications are becoming increasingly popular, especially in the security and network management arts. Such hooking applications are adapted for hooking various aspects of an interface. By way of example, some of such applications are capable of hooking application program interface (API) calls.
Such API hooking is a technique where an API is modified so that subsequent invocations of a particular function transfer control to a handler. This handler may then, in turn, analyze the original API invocation, report usage of the API, modify relevant parameters, etc. Further, in the case of security applications, API hooking may serve to enable a decision as to allowing or disallowing the original API to be invoked.
Unfortunately, hooking applications are typically only capable of hooking a limited few predetermined types of interfaces. A non-exhaustive list of interfaces that are capable of being hooked by existing hooking applications include, but are not limited to a Network Driver Interface Specification (NDIS) interface, etc.
There is thus a need for overcoming these and/or other problems associated with the prior art.